milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Melissa Chase/Gallery/Season 1
Did I do it right? I wasn't 100 percent sure what the source code was, so I copy pasted from Melissa's regular Gallery into a new article. Did I o it like you did, Serendipitacely? also, should it really give me all those badges? Feels wrong. --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 04:35, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Looks great to me, I'm pretty sure you got it spot on!! :D but yeah, I know, right? It gives so many badges to the point it's ridiculous- that's why I'm only going to do one myself. It feels really wrong, on top of the feeling that now my badges don't accurately represent the effort I've put in. For the sake of all that I won't be doing anymore! Ah, and on the source code thing: It's just the inner workings of the page you're on. I find it's the best place to work on a lot of images at once, and the best place to edit templates you're unsure of. You can get to it in the main/visual editor by pressing the drop-down menu to the left of the 'cancel' button, and you can get to it in the classic editor by pressing the 'source' tab. You can see all the coding here, so it makes it easy when dealing with templates and images without the whole pop-up thing! I highly recommend exploring it! And of course, if you have any questions, feel free to ask! Hope this helps a bit :D Serendipitacely (talk) 04:56, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Thanks! And I totally agree with you: I feel dirty about all these points! Never again! Though I am proud of my position and of doing it for Melissa (one of my absolute favorites in the show). --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 05:01, April 24, 2018 (UTC) No problem! And yeah, same- Never again! :D But holy, yeah! Grats on your position, you deserve it!! :D And the two users above you are inactive/retired, so here's to making it to the top! (I'm pumped for all the dedicated users here to make it into the twenty-thousands eventually! Here's to making our wiki the best wiki it can be!) Serendipitacely (talk) 05:11, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Because of stuff like this and other possible situations I never really put a lot of weight on the leaderboard points (Or maybe it's because you're all beating me :P). In my opinion the finer details of the ranking don't matter that much but those that edit a lot generally get more points so if you're in the top ten eleven you're doing something right, so it looks like you guys deserve your places to me. But if it's that important to everyone, I'll selflessly offer myself to get free points ;P PhinFerbFan5 (talk) 13:48, April 24, 2018 (UTC) I'm cackling- do it! Selflessly throw yourself into the pit of free points from Zack's page! Serendipitacely (talk) 17:55, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Ha ha! I found a way round it. ...Not that I got guilt tripped by you guys for getting free points. (Maybe I did a bit :P) PhinFerbFan5 (talk) 09:56, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Seriously, sweet! That's a much cleaner way to do it, and in hindsight, way more logical, haha! :D (Aww man, didn't mean to do any guilt-tripping, sorry about that!) - On a quick other note because you have comments disabled, I love your blog post, and I can't wait for more! Serendipitacely (talk) 10:06, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Oh thanks, didn't realise I had comments off. PhinFerbFan5 (talk) 10:12, May 1, 2018 (UTC)